Night of Magic
by EchoRoses
Summary: Nathaniel 'Nathan' Jung has always felt something 'strange' about the Natural History Museum. He just didn't know how strange it really was. After being locked inside on accident one fateful night, he along with Larry Daley-a family friend-realize that things really are more 'alive' after all. AhkmenrahxOC. Slow Build.
1. Day One: Prologue

**Chapter One**

While some teenagers would find going to a museum on their free time boring like Hell, Nathaniel Jung or 'Nathan/Nate' as he preferred to be called found it to lift a huge weight off his shoulders.

He still has not forgotten his first ever trip to the American Museum of Natural History when he was just six years old. The young man remembers how big everything seemed to look as he'd walk in passed those large doors, his Star Wars sneakers squeaking across the floor holding onto his mother's hand in wide eyed fascination.

One hall in particular he loved the most was that of the Egyptian exhibit. Where the young Pharaoh Ahkmenrah rested in his sarcophagus.

Whenever he'd talk about the exhibits at home, his father would burst out in laughter jokingly telling his son that he had more of an interest in dead people it seemed rather than live humans. Perhaps he wasn't too far off with that remark.

Now, even at sixteen years old he still holds that same child-like fascination.

Pushing open the large doors a smile broke out instantly on his face as he walked up to the receptionist Rebecca whom also held tours here as well which he had been a part of a few. But before he walked up further, he noticed she seemed a little pre-occupied with a guy he knew all too well.

Larry Daley.

A grin of amusement crept up over his face, crossing his arms as he spoke up in a loud tone. "Getting sweet on Becca are ya Mr. Daley?"

Startled, the older soon to be night guard male turned sharply around ignoring the fact Rebecca was laughing giving Nathan a greeting. "Nate?" He asked, eyes wide but he soon laughed out of surprise pulling the younger in a hug. "Good to see you again man! Wow look at you: Guess I can't call you 'Little Man' anymore huh?"

"You know each other?" Rebecca asked after Nathan greeted her as well.

"Yeah: Mr. Daley was a friend of my father's actually, he used to watch over me if my parents were out."

"Ah come on kid you don't have to pull that 'Mr.' stuff with me, just call me Larry."

After their quick little reunion the trio hung around and talked for a while. Larry asked the typical questions how school was going, if he found anyone to date etc etc. But the one thing Nathan was most curious about was why the elder male suddenly had an interest in this museum. "Well, I'm here for an interview actually."

Rebecca offered to bring the curator Cecil Fredricks in to meet with him and gave Nathan his pass to look around after his fee had been paid. "Good luck Mr. Daley," she began. "The other candidates weren't selected."

Blinking curiously, Larry and Nathan shared a puzzled look. Really? How hard could it be to apply for something like a security guard of all things?

Just as Nathan said his good-byes, Dr. McPhee comes down after Rebecca phoned him in. Their conversation begins to slowly drift off as he goes deeper into the exhibits towards his destination.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Although Nathan knew perfectly well that there was no way the young dead Pharaoh could hear him, he always started a 'conversation' with him. Sitting beside the sarcophagus with that strange golden tablet hanging on the wall above it.

"I've been doing a ton of research on you as of late," he began. "Sorry to hear that you died at such a young age…close to mine actually just a couple years older. People say you've died from natural causes…if you ask me, I don't find it 'natural' for anyone to die when they're so young. I don't even want to imagine how your parents must have felt."

Nothing but silence filled the room at his comment and yet he still carried on chuckling softly. "Look at me. You think I'm crazy don't you? Talking like this when I know you aren't thinking about anything at all. You were a pretty cool guy I must admit, too bad I wasn't around to meet you. I feel like you and I could have possibly become good friends-or maybe that's wishful thinking on my end."

When Larry suddenly called out to him, asking if he wanted a ride home he responded back. "Yeah sure! Thanks Mr. Daley!"

"I told you drop the 'Mr' thing!"

A little laugh escaped passed his lips when he stood up, saying good-bye to Ahkmenrah's closed tomb and proceeded walking out. When he left though he noticed the goosebumps that began to dance across his arm making him tilt his head to the side, actually causing him to stop. Suddenly, it was as if the entire museum had a strange 'feel' to it now. Like on those paranormal investigating shows where the investigators got a 'chill' if anything paranormal happened.

The museum wasn't rumored to be haunted though. Not at all from all he thought.

So what was it?

 _What is it? Spooks? Come on Nate, you're just letting your imagination get to you. It's just a museum. Just an average, every day. Museum_

He repeated that sentence over and over in his mind as he walked out with Larry, talking very little trying to figure out that strange feeling that came over him giving one more brief glance as the sun slowly started to set creating hues of pink and red and blue in the skies above.

 **A/n; I know I said I wasn't going to write on here anymore, but lately I've felt the need to share this Night at The Museum story I've been working on ^^; ...Enjoy?**


	2. Meeting Cecil

**Chapter Two**

Larry had a meeting with a man named 'Cecil Fredrik's' the next day asking Nathan if he wanted to tag along with him. Since it was the weekend and he didn't have a whole lot of homework how could he refuse? Trying to forget about that odd feeling he felt last night, he focuses only on hanging out with Larry for the day.

Cecil Fredriks may be an elderly gentlemen, but it was hard to believe this guy was in his eighties. His body was well built, looked very athletic and he didn't look tired or worn out at all in the slightest. He reminded Nathan of his grandfather in some ways.

It's not hard to guess why he's capable of being a night guard still.

"The museum is losing money, hand over fist," Cecil begins with a disappointed expression crossing over his face looking at them both. "I guess kids today don't care about waxed figures or stuffed animals. You're a bit of a rare breed aren't ya son?"

Nathan chuckled when he hit him playfully on the shoulder, giving it a shrug. "Not really sir. There are kids that still like history. Just…some are also into modern culture a bit more I guess." He didn't find anything wrong with that, but he still felt some people should be brushed up more on the past as well not just the current present.

"So in other words people are getting fired?" Larry asked.

"Myself and the other two night guards."

"Hey Cecil." Startled, Larry and Nathan turned to find two other elderly gentlemen behind them. One of them was short…really short with a grumpy expression and the other was tall with his hands in his jacket pockets. "You gonna introduce us to them?"

"I'd like you to meet my two colleagues here. Reginald? Gus?"

The one sitting on the couch suddenly jumps up, giving them a glare instantly. "Where is he? I'll beat him with my fist!" Oh it took all the will power Nathan had to not burst out laughing which caused the short man to become irritated. "You think something's funny ya dumb punk?" He sneered.

"No sir. Nothing at all…You're just so-."

"So what? I dare ya to say what I think you're going to say brat!"

While Larry was trying to get Nathan to back off a bit, Cecil and Reginald started cracking up with Cecil slapping Larry on the shoulder. "Ah don't pay any attention to Gus, Larry, Nathaniel." Nathan was about to respond to him that he really preferred being called 'Nathan' instead but let it go in the end. "He's always like that."

The two other males can't help but stare at the night guards Larry will soon be replacing. "….So you two," he began, trying to ignore Gus glaring at them. Okay. Now he was a little on the creepy side. "Are the night guards?"

"Well," Cecil beams, "We are." Then he pauses, "At least for the next few days before we're forced to retire. But if you are interested in taking this position, then we're more than happy to help you prepare for the job, Larry."

Nathan gives the older male a nudge in the arm, signaling that he really should take up on the position. He could tell he was unsure of the idea but knew Larry would be a great night guard. He'd take up on an offer like that in a heartbeat. With a shrug of his shoulders, he watched as his father's friend handed over the resume Cecil asked for and smiled when they seemed to have started to approve.

"A pug, like him?" Gus snorts and suddenly, making Nathan roll his eyes and Larry to stare at him with disbelief. "Yeah right! I took down John L. Sullivan nine times!"

"Gus," Reginald gave him a warning tone smiling apologetically at the new night guard and Nathan before focusing his attention on the shorter man again. "Sorry, Gus has this temper thing. And no, you didn't take him down nine times! You **didn't** even meet that guy!"

"Ha!"

"Ah that's alright: Actually, Gus kind of reminds me of my grandmother…she was pretty hot tempered herself." Nathan dared to speak out loud, dancing out of the way when the older former night guard tried kicking him in the shins causing them all to burst out laughing when Gus accused him of calling him an old 'woman'.

"You got it," Reginald smiles, "Congrats, boy."

"I-." Larry begins, stunned at what he was just told. "I got the job?"

"You want the job or not snack sak?" Gus called out.

"Sure," Larry nods, "Tomorrow night. I'll be here." Still completely dumbfounded that they accepted him in.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When Larry and Nathan finally leave the office, the three other males stand back watching as they left the area hearing the teenager give his congratgulations to Larry. Cecil's usually warm, friendly appearing eyes soon seemed to turn calculating now. As if he was plotting something. Deep down, he knew Nathan was starting to figure out gradually that this museum was unlike the others he had visited.

He'll find out its secrets eventually. It was only a matter of time.

"Oh yes. Those two are the ones."

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"An excellent paper yet again! Well done Mr. Jung, well done indeed!"

Nathan's face turned a bright red when his history teacher Mr. Karim slapped his A+ report on his desk as he could already feel some of his classmates groan or snort in disbelief. Of course, he was proud of his hard work but at the same time he would much rather stay under the radar so to speak because of some of the other students. Lydia Emerson, the one who just enjoyed tormenting him the most sneered when she caught him smile just a bit in approval.

"What'd you get this time Ching-Chong? Another A plus?"

"I don't believe it's any of your concern Lydia, but yes. You know if you want I could help you with your studying as well." He was being genuinely helpful, not at all condescending like Lydia often took as she just did now.

"Are you insulting my intelligence 'chink'?"

The dark haired male clenched his jaw at the rather derogatory word that was just now tossed at him. Oh he had so many things he wanted to retort right back at her, but he knew that sometimes it was better to just walk away. Call him a piece of chicken crap for doing so, but he knew all too well that saying something back only added more fuel to the bigger flame, turning a corner in the hallway as he listened to Lydia complain about how boring the class was.

"History sucks big time. Why do we need to know about the damned Civil War or Ancient Egypt or Rome? The outfits were God awful on top of it, people back then had terrible fashion sense."

A heavy sigh escaped past his lips when he finally slammed his locker shut, glad for the day to just be over already. Now for a few hours he could just go to the one place where he knew he could truly be who he really was.

It was around close to four o clock when he got there, giving his usual greetings to Rebecca and went off towards the Egypt exhibit. The Golden Tablet still hanging above on the wall. "Hey Ahk," he said, putting his shoulder bag down sitting beside the sarcophagus. "Sorry I'm a bit late, school was pretty hectic today…had another encounter with Lydia and her groupies again. Wasn't so bad I guess although she…kind of called me something that I'm not proud to have been called of."

Again, he knew there was no possible way Ahkmenrah was actually listening to him, just talking to anything or anyone helped. Larry was a good guy to talk to as well but if he didn't feel like talking to him or his parents about stuff like this the museum was his biggest comfort.

"You know. I don't get why some people hate others for showing the littlest bit of intelligence on something they've studied hard on," he spoke quietly, resting his head against the sarcophagus's side. "Is being somewhat smart really such a 'bad' thing? I'm not condescending to people despite what they might think."

He hadn't realized that night was beginning to fall closer and closer as the hours passed on.

"Sometimes, I know this sounds silly coming from a teenager. But I wish you were an actual person." The young man chuckled at how he was sounding. If someone actually caught him like this who knows what the person would think. Outside, the sun was just lowering over the horizon when Nathan closed his eyes drifting off into a dreamless sleep, feeling fatigued suddenly.

Sleeping against the sarcophagus.


	3. Awaken

**Chapter Three**

His eyes burst open to the sound of something shaking violently. Heart pounding against his chest. Someone's muffled screaming echoing throughout the exhibit. The very first thought that came to Nathan's mind was an earthquake seeing as everything had suddenly grown dark around him in the room and the person screaming.

Moving in a standing position, Nathan held onto the wall to steady himself but his eyes cracked open when he realized that the room was not shaking in the slightest. "H-Huh? What the hell? Then where'd the shaking…"

Two dark shadows are looming over him now that makes him slowly lift his head.

What he sees next nearly causes him to piss himself on the spot.

The two Egyptian jackals that stood side by side in front of Ahkmenrah's exhibit were glowering down at him, their deadly sharp spears raised above their arms. Ready to strike at any moment. "Uh. H-Hi there…Wow. McPhee really did an amazing job with you guys…It's almost as if you're actually trying to-."

He never got to finish that sentence for he let out a frightened scream when they brought down their swords, criss crossing as he scrambles passed them looking back to see Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus shaking like mad and the tablet on the wall _glowing!_

Nathan was running up the stairs as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. "Excuse me! Excuse me, pardon me, coming through!" He says, pushing and shoving live wax figures out of the way ignoring their complaints of how 'rude' he was behaving. Larry. He needed to find Larry and figure out what the hell was going on. This wasn't possible! Just not possible.

He passed an Amish group of men and women as he made his way down more stairs that led towards the lobby, heart feeling like it was about to burst out of his chest any minute now. On the last two steps, he tripped over his own feet sending him sprawling right on the floor hitting his chin and hissing at a burning feeling on his hands and knees.

 _That's going to feel good in the morning…now where is-?_

Larry's rather high scream catches his attention whipping his head at the source of the sound. He can hear the older male calling out for help hiding under the receptionist desk as the large T-Rex skeleton at the entrance of the museum wreaks havoc around it. "Mr. Daley!" He calls out, knowing it's probably a stupid idea but he can't leave the poor guy like that. "Mr. Daley it's me, Nathan! What the hell's going on around here?!"

"Nathan?!"

The older male pokes his head out, a relieved look on his face yet also mixed with puzzlement wondering how he could still be here but shrugs it away just as the T-Rex skeleton slams his tail down on the desk again. "Nate! Instructions…Cecil gave me a set of instructions but it must have fallen out of my pocket! Help me look for it will ya?!"

Giving a frantic nod of his head Nathan jumps over the desk just as the T-Rex skeleton almost grabs his pant leg ducking and trying to dodge falling objects. Feeling relieved greatly, Larry sighs with relief as he flips over numerous pages trying to find the instructions.

The first on the list was…

"Throw the-BONE?!" Larry and Nathan both shriek.

"What kind of messed up instructions are these?!"

THUD.

Both males look up soon to find the T-Rex skeleton now looming over them, but not looking so chaotic compared to just moments ago. They lower their gaze and see its tail even starting to wag a bit…like a dog's or puppies.

Now the source of the thud became clear. They can see the T-Rex's bone laying on the ground and its even panting like a dog would with anticipation.

"….You've got to be kidding me." Larry's tone is befuddled. Absolutely befuddled while Nathan keeps whispering about how this all has to be a dream.

But it's all real.

Right in front of them.

Regardless though, they have a T-Rex waiting patiently for someone to throw the damn bone. "...you want me," Larry gestures to himself at the T-Rex, "...to throw this."

The minute he asks, the T-Rex lowers his jaw and wags his tail even more nodding rapidly. "Um…Okay." Nathan finally crawls out of his hiding spot, staring in awe and slight mix of fear as he follows Larry to the bone. It looks quite heavy but with the other's help, Larry manages to pick it up. He and Nathan share a brief look, before giving a one shouldered shrug tossing the bone like a frisbee across the room.

The T-Rex running right after it.

Nathan stares with a wide-eyed expression before sharing a surprised laugh right alongside Larry. "Wow! Nate are you seeing this? Who would've thought T-Rexes had a playful side to them…by the way what're you still doing here?"

"No kidding. And I accidentaly fell asleep in the Egyptian exhibit," Nathan explained, chuckling when the T-Rex ran back setting the bone down at Larry's feet. "Aw he's so much like a puppy isn't he? Yeah you're not so scary now are ya?" He cooed, patting the skeleton on the head who seemed to like his actions. "Okay…Rexy. Yeah Rexy's a perfect name for you, let's see if you can run even further."

This time he decides to give it a try, tossing the bone even further and laughing more when he sees Rexy race off after it.

But the sight of all the other exhibits coming to life halts his laughter, him and Larry sticking close by all the while. A group of Viking's giving them a scowling look especially sends shivers down Nathan's spine.

"What the freakin Hell is going on?! And how am I supposed to get them all back in their places?!"

Nathan suddenly remembers the glowing tablet on the wall in Ahkmenrah's room. He tries to tell Larry about it when a loud, booming voice nearly makes them jump out of their skins.

" **HEY DUM-DUM'S."**

Whipping their heads around, their jaws drop seeing that even the Easter Island Head has come to life as well. When their little staring contest of sorts finally seemed to end, the head grins.

" **YOU DUM-DUM'S."**

"I…Are you talking to us?" Nathan splutters out, swallowing a lump in his throat.

' **DUM-DUM'S. ME WANT GUM-GUM."**

Okay. Now the whole 'dum dum' thing was really starting to get on Nathan's nerves here. Really 'dum dum' as an insult? How rude. He is not about to let some formerly inanimate thing talk down to him like that, the kid gloves are starting to come off, he was about to say something in return when Larry tossed him a warning look signaling that he could handle it. "Okay what's gum-gum?" The night guard asked.

" **ME WANT GUM-GUM!"** The Easter Island head exclaimed still going on and on about the stupid gum.

"Gum? That's what you're referring to right?" Nathan asked it, uncrossing his arms finally after his annoyance had settled some.

"Are you serious?" Larry asks it, almost laughing because of how ridiculous it truly sounds right now. How could an Easter Island head possibly eat or chew anything? "Why the heck would you want gum?!"

" **ME WANT GUM-GUM AND DUM-DUMS WILL GIVE ME GUM-GUM!"**

The teenager's eyes twitched with annoyance as he set his shoulder bag on the ground rolling up his sleeves. "Okay that's it: I'm not going to stand around and let some museum object insult me like this! Come on buddy let's get it on!" But Larry held him back, giving the Easter Island head a good glare as it laughed at Nathan's foolish attempt to strike at it. "Come on Mr. Daley, one punch…Just let me hit it once!"

"Do you want your hand injured?! That thing's hard as a rock!"

"It IS a rock."

"Whatever! Just calm down alright? Don't let it get you riled up, it's an Easter Island head for God's sake."

" **DUM-DUM'S YOU MIGHT WANNA-."**

"Oh will you give it a rest already?!" They both snapped at it.

"Fine, look Larry and I will bring you some of your stupid gum-gum tomorrow: Just please shut up about it."

Huh. He was actually surprised at the back bone he seemed to be growing now. Normally, Nathan would just sit there and take any insult that was tossed his way but now here he was. Actually somewhat standing up for himself for once in his life.

" **HEY DUM-DUM'S YOU MIGHT WANNA RUN-RUN!"**

"From wha-?" Larry began. But, after he released Nathan from his hold their eyes widened to the size of oranges at the sight they were now witnessing. Hoards. Hoards…and hoards of Huns were coming right at them! Other exhibits screamed, running out of the way as they charged through with Attila himself in the front of the group. His sword raised and thirsting for blood.

"Oh my…."

"Run! Nate just run!"

And with that, they both run off screaming at the top of their lungs dashing like mad men around the museum trying to find an escape route.


	4. The Pharaoh

**Chapter Four**

While they were escaping the Huns, Nathan had somehow gotten himself separated from Larry find himself in another exhibit area. Completely out of breath the younger male leans against the wall, sweat dripping from his forehead shaking his head rapidly in disbelief. This cannot be happening. This really, REALLY just cannot be happening!

 _Everything in a museum is supposed to be freakin dead for God's sakes! Or made of wax at the most. And that tablet in Ahkmenrah's exhibit area…was it glowing? He was screaming to I think, like he was pleading someone to let him out_

He's startled from his thoughts however when he hears Larry screaming in panic, running (again) he can't help but think-to the source of the commotion. What he sees next makes him almost cover his mouth in shock: Larry is tied down by the Western figurines who have apparently come to life as well with the Romans on the other side.

"Larry?!" He calls out in pure panic, rushing towards him though skids to a halt when the Mayans raise their arrows at him. Knowing that they're full of poison. "Whoa…easy little guys…"

"Who the hell are you calling 'little' boy?!" A blond haired cowboy shouts up as he cautiously kneels down to their level.

"Oh God," he mutters seeing the state the older man's in. "Larry are you alright?"

"Just a LITTLE tied up right now. Question is though are you alright?"

"Oh yeah. Just peachy…so guys, mind telling me why you have my buddy tied up like this?" He asked.

"So, you ain't so big now, eh?" The blond haired cowboy says in a cocky tone. "Your 'buddy' here deserves what he got."

"For what though?" Nathan asks in confusion, making an attempt to free the poor guy from his imprisonment only to halt once more when the Mayans threaten him with their poison arrows.

"Look blondie-."

"The name's Jedediah," the blond haired one responds in a lazy fashion, tipping his hat in a mocking manner to them glaring up at Nathan. "We ain't gonna let your buddy go, sorry not sorry." He then proceeds in calling the Mayans over. "Cinch him up good boys! Make sure he's **hog-tied!** "

Larry gives Nathan a look that screams 'Get me the hell out of here!' but Nathan is puzzled. Every time he makes a move to untie him one of the Mayans fired a dart that numbs his hand instantly. He hisses at the stinging sensation, rubbing his hand quickly in hopes of decreasing the numbing.

"Every night-" He stops to see a top-hat and neatly clad man with a piece of paper, his voice being high with fury and finally from ire (probably a very high official in this town), " **Year** after year, every single **day** , just about **ONE** of you nasty-old crooked guards just **always** lock us up EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!"

"But I'm not a night guard," Nathan tries to reason with them. "Look if you just let my friend go-."

"Silence boy! Or you'll suffer the same fate as him!" Jedediah threatens, kicking Larry in the sides but all he feels is a tap.

Nathan bites his lip nervously, feeling like he's going to scream in frustration at any moment. But it seems no matter how much begging he does they just won't listen to him. "Fire up the Iron Horse- **FULL SPEED!** And make sure it splits his head!" He can hear Mayans and settlers alike cheering the loudest at this.

"That's it!" Larry suddenly growls out. Just like that, the cowboys, settlers and Mayans scream and run as he seems to get up in slow motion reminding Nathan of that scene in _Gulliver's Travels._ The rope that was holding him down breaks off with ease: While he's pleased Larry's free from his bindings, he can't help but roll his eyes a little thinking the scene is perhaps a little on the dramatic side.

"One hell of a night huh?" Nathan can't help but ask, helping Larry back on his feet as the older man brushes himself off.

"Yeah you're telling me." He muttered. "Bitten on the nose by that damned capuchin-."

"You mean Dexter?"

"Dexter yeah whatever, almost eaten alive by lions, chased by Huns and hogtied by cowboys….what a night."

They both frown however seeing a line of Roman soldiers this time after Jedediah fails to fire his gun with a catapult as their weapon, one lone soldier is standing before them all-the general.

"Men, prepare the catapults!" the general shouts his command.

"...You have got to be kidding me," Larry mutters. Nathan blinks rapidly however: He can't believe it. One of his second, historical figures behind Ahkmenrah…General Octavius himself standing in the flesh-well wax he should say.

"Stand your guard," Octavius orders. His other soldiers stop immediately.

"Ohhhh whoa whoa, not **you** again, Octavius!"

Nathan and Larry watch in some surprise and even a bit of amusement perhaps, when Jedediah walks over cooly towards the general pointing his thumb at the taller humans. "These two were on OUR turf! And YOU decide to show up?!"

"In case you haven't realized, you poor excuse of a warrior," Octavius yells back with a clear voice filled with disdain towards the cowboy. "You failed to capture your enemies!"

"Uh…should we run?" Nathan whispers to Larry, pointing at the little guys arguing back and forth now about what to do with them. "Looks like they're a little pre-occupied."

"Hang on. Let's wait a while."

"Well, we were **about** to until you and your damned Romans SHOWED UP!" Jedediah called out resulting in his followers jeering behind him. "Now GIT OFF!"

"What if-?" The Roman general shifts his gaze to the catapult, ignoring Larry still trying to get their attention. A little mischievous gleam can be seen in his eyes looking back at the Western folks. "We don't?"

Oh no.

Nathan lets out a heavy sigh as he sees them already bringing out their weapons and such knowing this wasn't going to end well at all nor did they think it was a good idea for them to have a war with each other. "Guys?" He began. "Come on is this really needed?"

"Jed-."

"Then in retaliation," The General draws his sword, "We shall-"

It's not too long before Larry's eyes twitch with annoyance and he shouts down at the figurines about to strike at any given moment. "Hey, **little tiny guy with the cowboy costume!** " He's seething, nostrils flaring when they look up at him in shock realizing he just insulted Jedediah. Even the Roman's have wide eyes, lowering their own weapons. "Will it **KILL** you to just **STOP** threatening war for **JUST ONE MINUTE!?** "

From the looks on their faces Nathan can only guess that they've never had a security guard yell at them to stop anything they had done before. This was a definite first. Realizing that they actually look like they're feeling a bit bad, Larry kneels down in front of them rubbing at his temples while Nathan pats him on the shoulder reassuringly. This reminds him, of the very first time he snapped at Nicky like that…something he always tried to keep in control. The look on his son's face when he did that broke his heart.

"You had to yell at them Larry," Nathan assures him, also staring down with disapproval at the figurines and one he looked up to as well. "How else were you supposed to get their attention?"

"...you guys are really little," Larry mutters to them with a deadpanned expression. "As much…taller as Nathan and I are-."

"Don't you talk down to me!" Jedediah snaps in all his fury before focusing his attention back on Octavius. "Octavius! These two giants our on OUR land!" The Western folks let out more tiny cheers at his speech.

"SILENCE!" Octavius bellowed, eyes gleaming with more and more hatred for the cowboy before them. "The Roman Empire has a say: We're going to take what is OURS!" The other little Romans cheered loudly.

"Okay that's enough!" Nathan snaps next. "Come on seriously, what good is all this arguing and fighting and war going to do for you? War does absolutely NOTHING good that's what I'll tell you."

"And I can honestly say, historically speaking that your army won't last long against gunpowder."

Octavius seems to dead pan at Larry's fact. Nathan swallowed a lump in his throat, watching the general with a weary expression. Jedediah even looks shocked but it soon turns into a snicker at his old enemy's misfortune.

"Mocking old Octavius huh? I think I'm starting to like you."

"Larry?"

"Yes Nate?"

"…I think those were the wrong choice of words." Nathan muttered, watching as the night guard ran a hand down his face seeing the Western figurines jeer and mock the Romans who are shocked at the fact they just heard.

"….that's it," Octavius muttered out loud, clenching his fist at his sides. "Soldiers! The Roman empire knows no boundaries!" The other Romans cheer behind him while the Westerns get their weapons ready again. The tension between them continues building more and more each passing minute.

But before either can launch an attack…there it was. That all too, familiar angry yell.

Fear builds up in Nathan and Larry's chest the minute they see Attila and the other Huns bust through the doors. Weapons raised and looking angrier than ever. Clear bloodlust in their eyes that even causes Jedediah and Octavius's groups to scream in terror.

"Oh…"

"No," Larry finishes, before screaming 'Run!' again, the two humans scramble as they make a break for the exit of the exhibit.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Nathan doesn't know how but he finds himself back in the Egyptian exhibit again.

The Huns that were following Attila aren't far behind for he can hear their shouts echo off the walls. As he turns a corner, nearly running into the wall he makes a mad dash for Ahkmenrah's area but is blocked by the two fifteen feet tall Jackals pointing their spears at him. Preventing him from going any further this time.

"Damn it: You guys again!" He yelled out, ducking just in time as a spear flew just inches above his head. He takes this time sliding underneath their legs and hiding behind Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus. Blood is pounding in his very ears when he realizes that the Jackals are getting closer and closer. He can hear their feet thudding along the floors.

A spear was thrown just mere inches above his head again and he screams in utter panic. "HELP! LARRY WHERE THE FREAKIN HELL ARE YOU?!"

Their thundering footsteps are getting closer and closer by the minute. Tears threaten to pool in the back of his eyes as he sinks as low as possible to the ground, realizing he's going to be either turned in a human Shiskabob by them or sliced apart limb by limb from the Huns.

Then he heard it.

Bravely, he slowly crawls up on his knees noticing the shaking sarcophagus and his face pales instantly when he hears the dead Pharaoh calling out to him.

"Nathaniel! Don't be afraid; please, open up my sarcophagus: I can control them! Let me out boy!"

"Huh? I-I'm sorry what was that?" He asks, pressing his ear against it.

"For the love of Isis boy: Just get me out, remove the Stone off of my sarcophagus!"

That was when he noticed the stone laying on the edge of the sarcophagus. Out of all the Mummy movies he had seen he knew letting out a long dead Pharaoh or Queen whoever was never: EVER a good idea. But desperate times call for desperate measures. With a deep breath, with as much strength as he can muster, the teen pushes the stone off of the sarcophagus hearing it land with a THUD on the marbled floor.

His eyes widened when he sees the lid of the sarcophagus slowly being pushed off by a wrapped in gauze hand. It lands on the floor being pushed off with ease as if it weighed like nothing. The figure starts to unwrap his bandages but he closes his eyes tight, not wanting to see the gruesome, decayed Pharaoh's corpse. But he can hear him talk in harsh, Egyptian language.

The heavy footfalls halted. Replaced by light, gentle ones.

"Nathaniel?"

"Please…Don't take away my soul." He whispered in a begging, pleading tone. "I'm sorry if I disturbed your slumber…I'm sorry."

"Soul? Nathaniel, you know me. Open up your eyes. There's no reason to be afraid."

"Yeah right. If I do, you'll take them from me won't you? You can't fool me."

His fist clenched and he made a move to swing at the thing before him, but he was caught by its hand. The teenager was surprised to have his hand met with flesh…it was almost human. And it felt warm. Like a human's.

Cracking one eye open, he nearly has a mini heart attack at who he sees before him. A young exotic looking man, close to around his age or maybe a couple of years older with a contagious smile seen clear on his face. He's dressed in typical, Egyptian Pharaoh Fashion just like in his history books.

"It is good to finally meet you, Nathaniel. You know who I am do you not?"


	5. End of The First Night

**Chapter Five**

The Pharaoh.

Nathan…is talking…to the Pharaoh himself. Standing right in front of him, in the flesh. He looks down at his hand that's still trapped in Ahkmenrah's, slowly beginning to uncurl his fist blinking in shock. Warm and fleshed. Not at all like in those mummy movie's he watched. When Ahkmenrah slowly helped him back on his feet, he bit his lip nervously seeing the two large Jackals in a kneeling position behind the Pharaoh.

"Fear not Nathaniel: They won't try to hurt you anymore. Now, I believe there is no need for introductions correct? Since we do know each other after all."

That same, contagious smile crossed over Ahkmenrah's face that Nathan for some reason began to feel more relaxed and calm. No longer did he feel any fear what so ever. "I still can't believe it though," Nathan whispered in shock. "You're…You're alive? But you're supposed to be…well you know. Not alive. I mean, don't get me wrong I've always wanted you to be real but this is just. Wow."

A laugh escaped past Ahkmenrah's lips as he motioned the human male to turn around, so that they were facing his Golden Tablet plastered on the wall. "This, Nathaniel is the very reason everything in the museum is alive tonight. This tablet was created by a very highly appreciated priest in my time period, giving it mystical powers supposed to have made my lifestyle easier."

"I see…do the other exhibits know?"

He didn't know if what he said struck a nerve, but, the once smiling Pharaoh's face soon turned into that of a thoughtful frown as if he was remembering something. "Yes they do. But, I believe someone must have given them false information. Putting fear into them that if I were to be released a curse would be put upon them.'

"What? Who could have told them that?" Nathan asked, blinking in wonder.

The Pharaoh furrowed his eyebrows in actually a rather 'cute' in a non-weird way manner. Clear distaste heard in his voice. "Those elder night guards I believe."

Now Nathan narrowed his eyes, now knowing who he was talking about. Cecil, Gus and Reginald. But why would they lie to the other exhibits like that? It was clear Ahkmenrah meant no harm what so ever. His once great respect for Cecil was already beginning to grow more into suspicion. Just what were those three men up to before Larry showed up?

"Cecil…"

"Pardon?"

"Uh nothing. Nothing at all."

Ahkmenrah's face soon softens once again, bowing his head gratefully to the young teenager before him which a tint of red dusted across his face at such actions. "I almost forgot to thank you for freeing me from my tomb," he began with clear honesty in his tone. "Nathaniel….Guardian of Brooklyn, you are forever in my debt."

"W-What? Wait a minute now…debt? Wha-?"

"My young guardian," Ahkmenrah's soothing tone catches his attention, calming him of any sort of rambling thought. "I'm well aware that history has changed since my birth."

Nathan tilts his head to the side. Unbelievable still. Here he was, talking to his most favorite of historical figures and in a museum of all things. "So you know that we're in the Twenty First century?" He couldn't help but ask, amazed that the Pharaoh still held memory of his fallen empire and reign over his city.

"Despite what you may think I do know that we're in the Museum of Natural History, here in New York, City. Middle 2000s. I was transferred here one night, trapped in this case when I had first woken."

A flinch could be seen on the human male's face. He could only imagine how the poor guy must have felt, waking up for the first time in your life of being dead for how many years only to find yourself wrapped head to toe in gauze, trapped in a very tight and closed space.

"I'm sorry for how they treated you. It's not easy being the 'odd' one is it?"

Ahkmenrah nods his head grimly. However, both of their heads whip around the minute they hear Larry panicky calling out for Nathan and another older male's voice Nathan had not heard before. The Pharaoh looks at him with a worried expression. "Quickly Nathaniel. I must get back in my sarcophagus, they must not know I have been let out."

Nathan hesitates at first, but when the voices grow closer he quickly rushes to get Ahkmenrah back inside and picking the stone off the floor hoping he remembers what position he was in. Before he closes the lid however, he gives one more look at the Pharaoh. "I'll get you out of here Ahk don't worry. I'll..I'll figure something out to help you."

"Yes, yes," Ahkmenrah hisses in a panic. "Just hurry and close it up!"

With that, Ahkmenrah was sealed up once more with Nathan backing away from the tablet just in time when Larry and none other than Teddy Roosevelt himself rushes in.

"Nate! Oh thank God you're alright! Those things didn't hurt you did they? And who were you talking to back here?"

"Larry I'm fine. Just a little shaken up I guess…and I was…Talking to myself?"

The two men stared with an arched eyebrow, but Larry hugged him regardless and Teddy introduced himself soon after. When the former president notices the stone looks slightly off however on the sarcophagus with Ahkmenrah yelling inside he faces Larry and Nathan with a stunned expression.

"Someone," Teddy walks up to them with a heavy regretful sigh. "Has lifted the stone. I am not sure who though." Nathan can't help but gulp while Larry asks who possibly could have done it. He doesn't want them to know it was him who released Ahkmenrah, seeing how disapproved Teddy really looks at the moment. Then he shouts to the now strangely silent sarcophagus. "Remain silent for as long as you like Pharaoh, you are NOT going to be released again not on my watch."

The teenager lowered his gaze to the floor, clenching his fist ever so slight. He hated how Ahkmenrah was being treated like he was so much of a threat. If they just took the time to get to know him, they'd see there was really nothing for them all to be so afraid of.

"Now then: Lawarence, Nathan, you two have a very important job on your hands. You are to make sure that nothing gets out of this museum and in our positions before daylight."

"Why's that?" Larry asked.

"We all turn to **dust."** Teddy emphasized on the word. "It's because of the curse of the Pharaoh."

 _Oh come on. Teddy Roosevelt: One of the greatest American presidents in our life time believing in someone like Cecil?_

"Dust?"

"Dust." Teddy nods. Now, it's almost dawn. I shall help you restore order tonight. But mark my words, it's the last time I shall ever do so. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah I think Nate and I…got this-."

"Stop babbling boy! Is that a yes or a no?!"

"Yes sir Mr. President!" They both spoke up in unison.

"Yes good. Now let's ride."

When Teddy whistles for his horse, telling Larry to not make eye contact with the Jackals, Nathan can't help but spare one more glance at Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus. More determined than ever to free him. To show Teddy and the other's that there's nothing about him to be afraid of.

 _Ahk don't you worry. It may take a while, but, I'm going to get you out of there with or without Larry's help. And I'll do as much possible studying on your tablet as I can. Just hang in there a while longer alright?_

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ahkmenrah wished he hadn't convinced the teen to put him back inside his sarcophagus, but he knows that he has to help Larry and Teddy restore order to the museum before sunrise.

He had never truly realized how…lonely it actually was not having Nathan around. One would think someone like him would have gotten bored or annoyed with the boy's talks but he found to have liked hearing of how his day and such went. His thoughts quickly turned to anger and distaste when those three elderly night guards re-entered his mind. How dare them really: Keeping him locked up, telling the others that he was 'cursed' of all things and steal his own Tablet that he's supposed to be the one guarding.

" _I'll get you out of here Ahk don't you worry. I don't know how but I will I swear it: I'll do as much research as I possibly can as well on your Tablet with or without help."_

It surprised him as well to think that a boy his age would care so much for someone like him.

The fact that he always somehow managed to take his time to come here, talking to him seemed to ease his…sufferings. It gave him comfort just being around the Nathaniel- _Nathan-_ He reminds himself, chuckling inwardly remembering him being told that when people called him 'Nathaniel' it made him feel so 'old'.

 _He's just a teenager…only a couple years younger than I and yet why am I so looking forward to seeing him next time?_

What was it about the 'guardian' that made the Pharaoh want to see him again? He pondered and pondered about this all through the night until daybreak.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It took a little longer than Nathan had expected but they finally somehow manage to get everyone back in place. Octavius had been found however attempting to stab him in the foot with his sword, which Nathan all but rolled his eyes picking the now squirming general up by his cape setting him back down in his proper location.

"Alright: My side's done, how about you guys?" He asked, finally rushing back over to Larry and Teddy but it seemed the former president was a little 'preoccupied' by watching Sacagawea who nodded, putting his binoculars down looking at the two live males with a flustered expression.

"Ah just tracking things, making sure things are secure and safe on my end." Larry and Nathan share a look with a raised eyebrow, but shrug and follow him back to his exhibit. "So! It seems as if you two have it done. You should be prepared for tomorrow night."

"Yeah…" Larry let's out an exhaustive sigh, clapping Nathan on the shoulder grinning down at him. "At least I have some back up: You sure you want to lend me a hand Nate? I mean you have school and all…you know how hectic it's going to be."

Nathan chuckled at his concern giving a one shoulder shrug. "Hey I wasn't called a guar…." He pauses, face flushed in embarrassment realizing he almost said what Ahkmenrah had called him. If he did, then they'd know he was the one who released him and he wasn't sure if now was the right time to announce that. "Guh…never mind. Never mind." He let out a faked yawn that made Larry and Teddy both stare at him suspiciously. "Man am I beat. ….Oh shit school starts in a few hours! Larry you think you can lend me a ride?"

"Not a problem. I'll let your mom though that something happened to where you had to stay after with me alright?" He gave him a reassuring wink making Nathan grin in approval. His mother must be a nervous wreck by now, but if Larry told her that maybe. Just maybe she won't get too angry with him for being out so late.

Before they said their good-byes to Teddy however, the former president spoke up. "Lawrence, Nathaniel?"

"Yes sir?" Nathan asked.

"Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them- like a task that never ceases to be completed until you take that chance to do so." Teddy gave a nod. "And you two…you both have greatness."

"Shakespeare," Nathan mutters with an impressed tone. "Twelfth act. Scene five. Act two." He notices them stare with an amused sort of expression, face flushed his expression mixed with some embarrassment. "Uh…I-I had to do a play on it once in freshmen year. My character was Sebastian, a classmate of mine played Malvolio."

The president's eyes narrowed however when he watched Larry pick up a certain blond haired cowboy struggling and squirming to get out of his grip.

"Jedediah!"

"Put me DOWN! I don't like to be manhandled!" Jedediah let out a frustrated noise, glaring up at the night guard. "Seriously- you made me feel irritated! This ain't fair- you make me feel small and powerless!" Then he lets out a soft whine, "It... really doesn't feel good!"

"Uh you ARE small." Nathan can't help but point out. Jedediah points his small gun in a threatening manner at him.

"Watch your tongue son! I swear, I'll pull this here trigger on ya!"

"Okay, okay calm down. Nathan apologize to him." Larry motioned, nodding down at Jedediah while Nathan sighs heavily. After all he could relate to the miniatures somewhat to how they felt. Remembering how some of his classmates would shoot down his opinion or thought if he had one for group projects and what not. His own voice not always being heard.

"Sorry. I guess…I kinda know what it means to be treated differently." Nathan spoke in a softer tone, kneeling in front of Jedediah so he was no longer looking down at him. "You have anything else you want to say?"

"Well…no. Not really." Jedediah responded with a frown. "You two aren't looking or talking down to me right?"

"No." Larry shakes his head, checking the time, "Though you might want to head back before sunrise."

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sunrise was just beginning when Nathan stares up at the T-Rex, chuckling as it nuzzles the left side of his face before going back in his usual position. "Don't worry Rexy: I'll be back tomorrow night alright boy?" Then just as he finished his sentence, Rexy was still as a…well statue when the sun came up over the horizon.

It was…odd really to see everything so still and calm. Not at all chaotic like how it was just hours earlier.

He had thought about stopping by, perhaps paying Ahkmenrah another visit but those thoughts were halted when he heard Cecil, Gus and Reginald walking through the doors. He purses his lips, about ready to storm over but Larry beats him to the punch. "You!"

"Morning Larry! Nathan, looks like you survived the night huh?" Oh he just knew the elderly man was cracking up in his mind right about now and that ticked him off even more.

"You didn't **TELL** me about it all coming to life at night!" Larry growled out, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"A little bit of a warning would have been nice!" Nathan snapped, ignoring Gus snickering at their misfortune. "We were almost crushed to death by a T-Rex skeleton, chased by bloodthirsty Huns, I was almost turned into a-a human shish-ka-bob by freakishly giant Anubis guards: Really Cecil…What the hell?"

"And if I would've told you right off the bat, would you have believed me?"

Damn. He got them on that one they realized, but they still weren't pleased with the fact he kept such a big secret from them. For Larry, he knew that if his son Nicky had told him or his divorced wife Erica of such events he'd think the kid had finally lost it. Same for Nathan and his family…well maybe not from his dad but his mom and elder sibling would never let him live it down.

"You'll get used to it." Cecil chuckled, patting Larry on the shoulder. "Just be prepared. Everything that happens here at night is never always the same. You'll be able to tackle it all then?"

"Oh we'll be back alright." Larry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "We'll be back."

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

"Larry I think…"

"Something's up with Cecil?"

They were now walking out of the building just when the sun rose up, Nathan having had called up his mother wincing as she screamed where the hell he had been all night when Larry took over using the story he came up with. Yes. There was definitely something wrong with all three of those guards alright. And that stone slab. That slab for some reason was beginning to bother Nathan greatly as he chewed on his thumb pad out of habit whenever he was thinking.

"Something's going on in that museum…you feel it to right Nate?"

"Oh yeah. I think you and I are going to need a bit of help though."


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter Six**

After doing research for what seemed like hours upon hours, days upon days Nathan was beginning to feel confident that maybe. Just maybe, he and Larry could actually pull this off. The sixteen year old had somehow convinced his older sibling to cover for him throughout the whole night until morning arrived, meeting up with the night guard at the exact time that he was told.

Now here they were. Actually _waiting_ for the museum to come to life. They knew what to expect now after the fiasco just some days ago.

While Larry had dealt with Rexy with his bone, Nathan had a big grin on his face the minute he walked up towards the giant Moai head.

"Hey big fella."

" **DUM-DUM, YOU BRING ME GUM-GUM?"**

The teenager actually tried keeping his anger in check, simply just ignoring the whole 'dum-dum' remark, taking out a rather large wad of bubble gum. "Oh yeah. I brought you the mother-load." He spoke in between grunts as he aimed it right at the thing's mouth, watching as it chewed the gum in satisfaction.

" **MHMMM. ME LIKE GUM-GUM."**

"Yeah. Hope you enjoy it you big lug." Nathan muttered, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

So far…so good.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Nathan ultimately decides that maybe some of the other exhibits can lend him a hand about Ahkmenrah when he took a peek inside the Pharaoh's quiet room thankful that his Anubis guards weren't trying to strike him this time.

It wasn't really the exhibit's fault he supposed. They were lied to by people they thought they trusted after all. He decides to head over to the Roman and Western exhibits again. Of course, just as he finds Octavius is trying to breach into the Western side again making him shake his head in disbelief before kneeling down to speak properly to them.

He can see on the Western side a group of Chinese workers are helping set up what is supposed to be explosives but look more like tiny little fireworks.

"Uh…Jed?" He asked.

No response.

"Jedediah?"

When they continue to ignore him, he lets out an annoyed sigh, puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles as loud as he could knowing he'll feel bad about hurting their ears later but at least he got their attention. "Ow! Damn easy on the ears Teen Gigantor!" Jedediah complained as did Octavius on the Roman side.

"Yeah sorry about that. And teen Gi….okay never mind that's not what I want to ask you guys." He gives a shake of his head going back to his original train of thought. "Do any of you have any idea what all this hype about the Pharaoh is?" The minute he mentions of Ahkmenrah both figures freeze up instantly making him raise an eyebrow. "Okay. That's at least three times I've had someone freeze up on me whenever I talk about Ahkmenrah."

"Three?" Octavius questions.

"Yeah. First from Teddy-he seemed pretty freaked out, then from you two. Why do all of you act like you don't want to meet him?"

They remain quiet for a few seconds before Jedediah speaks up this time, glancing up at him with a curious expression. "You and that night guard really don't have any idea what's going on here do ya son?"

Nathan gave a shake of his head. He had a feeling, a sick feeling that Cecil was up to something but he hoped he was wrong for once on his usually accurate gut instincts about people. There was an uncomfortable energy around the room now, heck even the Mayans looked terrified as they slowly crept into hiding.

Octavius was the first to step up, taking a deep breath before motioning the teenager to hold out his hand for him to step on as did Jedediah. The minute he was on he cleared his throat. "Well, those guards-if they're even worthy to be called such word-are not what they seem to be. But I believe you've figured out what they did haven't you?"

"Yeah," Nathan muttered. "I….I was told by a good source before of what happened. How they kept him locked up and by the looks of things you guys as well."

Jedediah shifts on his feet giving a tip of his hat. "Yeeeah. Those guards are definitely plotting something."

"Okay," The teenager sits down cross-legged on the floor to make himself somewhat comfortable as the two leaders sat on either knee cap of his. "Tell me everything you've heard or know of."

Octavius and Jedediah both spared a glance at each other before Octavius cleared his throat. "Those guards have been keeping us locked up in here for the past three years. I had been in this room alongside my men long before the buffoo-I mean Jedediah-the Roman general winced under Nathan's glare at the almost insult. "Came around soon after. Then the Mayans showed up and, well you can see the results I do believe."

"Then there's that Golden Tablet of Ahkmenrah's," Jedediah chimed in, smirking at a scowling Octavius who was disappointed he couldn't insult the cowboy leader. "Those old cronies have been yakkin nonstop about how it's the reason we're all able to roam around at night."

Nathan gave a nod of his head, remembering that bit of history Ahkmenrah gave him earlier that they still didn't know he had released him so he could tell Larry about it later.

"I should also note before -hand," Octavius continued. "That the guards said if the Pharaoh were to be let out he will ruin their plans."

"They've been plotting this ol' plan of theirs since the first night Gigantor-I mean Larry got his job and when you got locked in on accident." Jedediah added.

The dark haired male's face paled. He looked sick. He FELT sick.

Cecil…betrayed them after all.

Jedediah took a small step forward, just to make sure Nathan was still alright. "Uh…Kid? Are you alright?"

"What is the matter my liege?" Octavius chimed in.

Nathan looks down at them, noticing true concern for once on both of the leader's faces. "Uh nothing. Just…Just thinking about some things. Is there anything else I should know about?" It sickens him to think that Cecil, Gus and Reginald lied to every one of the exhibits that Ahkmenrah will curse them all if he's been released from his prison.

"My young liege are you sure you're well?"

"Yeah you look like you're going to hurl any minute."

"Yes. Yes I'll be fine. Things WILL get better around here guys…thanks for everything." With that, he carefully stands up on his two legs setting them back down on the floor which surprises them greatly that he didn't put them back in their dioramas grinning down at them. "You two really are great leaders ya know that? Not judging someone right away despite what others have been saying. It's no wonder you're researched all over the internet."

"Inter-what?" They both asked in unison.

"It's a…you know I'll tell you later alright? I've gotta run. Larry's got to know about this to-see ya!"

Then he proceeds to walk off, giving a brief salute to the WW11 soldiers before rushing out of the diorama room.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Now THAT was truly something they had not expected someone to say to them. Great leaders. The kid really thought they were _great_ leaders? For once also, Jedediah looks at Octavius with not of distaste but genuine shock. "Did you hear that Toga-Boy? Teenage Gigantor just called us great leaders."

"Oh I do believe I've heard it." Octavius muttered in surprise. He lets out a weary sigh, looking over at the Mayans and WW2 soldiers who looked like they were going to start another war giving them a warning glare to lower their weapons. "I do believe a temporary truce is in order…what do you say Jedediah?"

"Only because of Teenage Gigantor right?" Jedediah asked with a chuckle. "Ah….I guess it couldn't hurt. But don't think it'll last long."

Octavius laughed at the last statement. He actually laughed, a true and genuine one. The complete opposite from his usual, sadistic laughter Jedediah was so used to. "You know: Perhaps you and your group ARE more 'civilized' then I originally thought. Not a bumbling band of buffoons after all."

"Yeah…well I guess you're-hey! Wait a minute was that an insult?!" His face turned a red color however at the mention of being civilized and his ire expression could still be seen.

The Roman general let out another laugh, grinning sheepishly over at the flustered cowboy. It would be nice he supposed if they actually could manage to get along. He had secretly hoped of the day their 'war' would come to an end.

Of course he wouldn't mention that out loud at the moment.

And, with his hat pulled down struggling to keep his reddened face hidden from the general as he escorted him back to the Roman exhibit. He to himself, although he also wouldn't admit it out loud at the moment look forward to speaking to the general in a friendlier manner.


	7. Rallying Up

**Chapter Eight**

Nathan met up with Larry and this time with Larry's son Nicky the next day at the museum.

He was still deep in thought over last night with him and Ahkmenrah. How his heart beat against his chest, liking the way he had been held. It was such a strange feeling. The teenager kept it to himself however, when asked if everything was alright. It's not long before they arrive in the break room, finally thinking it's time Nicky knew the truth about what his father and he REALLY did when night fell.

Nick was already showing concern over how they were acting. Larry with another thought on his mind and Nathan with a really different thought on his mind. "Dad? Nate? What's going on?"

Looking up, trying to hide the concern on his face nudging Nathan to do the same he gives a shake of his head followed by a grin. "Nothing. We're fine…"

"Yeah. Just fine."

They should know better though. Nicky's a smart kid, Larry taught him that. "No really. Nate I've known you for a while and dad I know how you are when things aren't fine." Larry runs a hand down his face. Nathan grips the edge of the steel desk. Boy are they really going to have a hard time explaining this one. "You aren't getting fired are you?" He asked.

"Fired? No. No you don't have to worry about that. I mean, I don't know…it could be possible I guess. But that's not why we brought you here. …Nathan?" The teenager finally lifted his head up, snapping out of his wandering thoughts looking curiously at a grinning Larry. "I think it's time we finally showed him how things really are at night."

"….You know. I believe you're right," Nathan finally speaks, managing to muster up again. "Come on Nicky. Your dad and I have something to show you."

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The Egyptian exhibit had a musky sort of smell to it when they walked in. Normally, this place had given Nathan a sense of comfort and relief. But something didn't feel right at all this time, not to mention the Golden Tablet was gone and there the stone slab was put over Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus.

Again.

"Oh no…" Larry mutters while Nathan curses silently.

"What's going on?"

"The Tablet," Nathan continued, examining the empty space where it once was and giving Larry a weary expression. "The Golden Tablet of Ahkmenrah….It's gone."

"Someone must have stolen it. And I think I know who…the same person who put all that stolen stuff inside my locker." Larry stepped closer into the room, examining the sarcophagus stone slab.

"Nicky are you still-." The teenager turned around only to find him and Larry in the room alone. Well, partly alone anyway. "There…" He finished, heaving a frustrated sigh as he and the night guard race out of the room to find him. Part of him was hoping, really hoping that at least Nicky of all people would believe them.

"Nicky! Nicky wait!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home to mom's!" Nicky yelled, stopping at the last step to narrow his eyes at him. "You guys…You're acting crazy tonight. Golden Tablet's, things that…that come to life in a museum…"

A thoughtful expression crosses over Nathan's face as he listens to Larry try and explain to his son that he wasn't making any of it up. He supposed this would be quite a bit for a ten year old to take in. They were in the loading dock at this point, Larry telling his son to stay close while they look for the tablet. Brown eyes shift curiously around, until he spots it. Ahkmenrah's tablet sticking out of one of the crates, with a bunch of other stolen stuff inside it. "Nicky! You see? This is it, the tablet your dad and I were telling you about." He explained, running his fingers carefully along its golden edges grinning at the shocked boy beside him. "Ha. Told ya we were telling the-."

"Oh I don't think you should be holding that Nathan."

 _Damn it: Can't I be allowed to finish just one freakin sentence tonight?!_

The voice belongs to no other than Reginald as he, Cecil and Gus step into the room. Nathan purses his lips, clutching the tablet close to his chest in a way as if he were protecting a child or infant. "I'm disappointed in you Cecil," he speaks up. "We know what you three have been up to."

"Do you now?" Cecil said, a Cheshire cat grin forming across his face. "I'm not surprised. You really are too smart for your own good." He shifts his gaze over to Nicky. "And I'm sorry to tell you this, son, but your dad doesn't work here. He got fired this morning. Couldn't hack it."

Nicky looks back and forth between his father, Nathan and the elderly night guards in confusion. "Dad: I thought you told me you weren't going to get fired?"

"I'm not going to Nicky. They're lying." Larry said sharply, narrowing his eyes as they watch Gus crack his knuckles. "Nathan: You know what to do." He gives a nod toward the tablet where the middle piece hadn't been turned over yet.

A smirk crosses over the teenager's face, raising his index finger above the middle piece. "I can tell this thing means a lot to you three huh? Well sorry but it doesn't belong to you…it belongs to the Pharaoh." He soon turned the middle piece, Nicky's eyes widening in surprise as the tablet begins to glow followed by sounds of elephants, lions and other exhibits coming to life just outside this very room.

Except Nathan and Larry can't help but notice how energetic the three men appear to be now. Oh shit is the only thing that crosses their minds. Being the protective father he is, he turns sharply around looking at his son and his best friend's son. Vowing to keep them safe no matter what. "Nate: Take Nicky and run alright? Just run. I can handle these losers."

"Larry are you for sure?" Nathan asks, but already motioning Nicky to stay close to him. "Do you even know how to fight?"

"Just run! I'm not a night guard for nothing after all!"

With a nod followed by a salute, he orders Nicky to run and so they did. Their feet pounded the marble floors, heart pounding against their chests. Now that they're out of the locker rooms he rushes off to the one place he knows they'll be safe in. "Follow me Nick! I know the perfect spot for us!"Cecil however had managed to catch them in a matter of minutes. Nathan let out strings upon strings of curses that cannot be repeated as he and Nicky were thrown inside the Egyptian exhibit. He let out a pained hiss when his knees made contact with the hard floor, making sure Nicky was okay first though. Larry was soon pushed inside after.

"Sleep tight kids. And this always was your favorite place to be in wasn't it Nathaniel?" He uses his full name in a mocking manner. "Now you can spend as much time as you want with your precious Pharaoh."

"Night-night hotshots!" Gus crowed, tossing Larry's keys in the air following off after his leader and Reginald.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ahkmenrah gritted his teeth, pounding against the sarcophagus with as much strength as he could muster. Again. He was locked inside this blasted thing AGAIN. He can hear Nathan pounding against the locked gates, shouting after Cecil. "Cecil! You lying bastard you won't get away with this!" The Pharaoh narrows his eyes through his bandages wrapped around his head again, pounding louder and louder trying to call out Nathan's name but it's severely muffled.

He WILL get out of here and will take back his birth right no matter the cost. Even if it means calling out the all mighty Egyptian God Rah to damn the place so be it.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

He can hear Ahkmenrah pounding against his sarcophagus but Nathan's attention is drawn to Larry rattling and pounding against the metallic barred doors hoping to get someone's attention (well aside from that fact the museum is completely deserted). Nathan's mind is swirling, trying to come up with anything. Any solution that can possibly get them all out of here.

There was a whinny suddenly and in comes none other than Teddy Roosevelt. The former president looked greatly surprised to see them all trapped inside. "Lawarence?! Nathaniel?! What are you doing in there?"

"Teddy!" The two older males called out with relief in unison.

"Whoa…" Nicky marveled. Gazing up with complete awe that the wax figurine he had seen come to life before his very eyes.

"Oh. Teddy, this is my son Nicky. Nicky, Teddy."

Teddy chuckles at Larry's introduction, giving the kid a greeting then looks over at them. "Now what on Earth-."

"They were trying to frame me from stealing," Larry begins with a grimace. "Cecil, Gus and Reginald-all three of them are thieves."

"And they've stolen the Pharaoh's tablet." Nathan added in a grim tone.

The former president winced, lowering his gaze to the floor. "I don't know if I can help you with that sons."

"WHAT?!" They shouted in unison, Nathan clenched his hands around the bars.

"B-But…But you're Teddy Roosevelt for God's sakes!"

"We didn't build the Panama Canal or guard it, we weren't the president of the United States!"

"Yeah we really need your help sir, save the lectures for later just please…give us a hand." Nathan pleaded.

But the president all but shook his head, looking at them as if he were ashamed of himself. "Actually…" Teddy made the guard and teenager stop with their begging's. "I didn't do any of those things. Teddy Roosevelt did, I was made in a mannequin factory in Poughkeepsie. I never shot a wild beast. I'm not even brave enough to tell that beautiful woman I love her." He took off his glasses, wiping them with a cloth before putting them back on ignoring their dumbfounded expressions. "But you two: You both have a job to finish. I believe you can do this."

"W-Wait a minute! That's call you got?!" Larry called out. Teddy gave them a look before heading off.

"And one more thing- now might be a **really** good time to call for help." And that was that.

"No Teddy wait!" Nathan called, groaning as he punched the metallic bars in frustration only to wince in pain afterwards from doing so.

"Damn," Larry heaves a sigh running a hand down his face. "Now what?"

"Uh dad? Nate?" Nicky suddenly chimed in catching their attention, pointing with a slightly fearful expression of Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus. "I think someone's trying to get out of there."

They paled as soon as they saw the shaking stone slab.

 _Ahkmenrah! Crap I have to get him out of there fast!_

Before he can even make a step, the Anubis guards are standing right in front of the trio glowering down at them.

"Oh no…they think we're thieves!"

Looking with panic back at the shaking sarcophagus, the pounding growing louder and louder by the minute Nathan suddenly realizes what he has to do. "To hell with it," he muttered. He glances up at the guards now getting ready to throw their spears at him. He's not going to hide from them. Not this time. Completely ignoring Larry, telling him to stay back he takes a deep breath and sprints towards the guards sliding in between one of their legs like a baseball player sliding to home base just barely dodging the spears.

He quickly scrambled to his feet, putting his hands on the cold stone slab and calls Larry over to help him move it off after making sure Nicky was in a safe spot. As they quickly shove the stone off, they jump out of the way when it's soon pushed off effortlessly hitting the wall along with the lid to the sarcophagus.

While Larry held onto Nathan's shoulders with slight fear on his face, the other has a relieved grin forming across his face as Ahkmenrah himself finally sits up from his prison. Wrapped head to toe in bandage just like the last time he saw him. "Hey," Larry begins, swallowing hard when the Pharaoh turns his bandaged head to face them. "Uh…Do you think you can get your guards to back off please? Like now?"

Whipping his head around back to the guards, Ahkmenrah shouted something in the very same language he had used the first time Nathan met him in Ancient Egyptian. " **YOU ARE NOT TO BRING HARM UPON ANY OF THEM! AS YOUR LEADER, I COMMAND YOU TO NOT KILL THEM!"** But it was muffled behind the bandages.

Just like that, Nathan could see them go into a kneeling position with their spears at their side bowing respectfully to the Pharaoh.

"Oh thank you," Larry breathed out, hugging Nicky at his side when the kid raced back over to them realizing it was safe. "Thank you." He backed away however when Ahkmenrah began unwrapping his bandaged head.

Once his head was unwrapped, Nathan was finally able to breathe with a relieved smile on his face. "You really saved us Ahk…looks like I'm in your debt now huh?"

Ahkmenrah merely gave a nod of his head, smiling back in return when his expression turned serious again. "You aren't injured are you Nathaniel? Those guards have not harmed you?" His tone was livid and mixed with fury, giving his two Anubis guards a good glare of disapproval having given them the order before to not attack them.

"No. No we're fine Ahk," Nathan reassured him. "But uh, I think this is a bad time for me to-." He gave a sheepish look over to Larry and Nicky who were currently looking at him with stunned expressions. Well, Nicky's more so to Ahkmenrah.

"Its fine…do not worry." Ahkmenrah explained, his anger seeming to have subsided some, his eyes softening nodding over to Larry and Nicky. "And you must be Larry Daley correct? I am Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King, ruler of the land of my father's."

"Uh. Yes. Yes my name's Larry, son of Milton and this is my son Nick and we hail from Brooklyn-." He quickly whispered to Nathan. "And how does he know your name?"

"Long story." Nathan whispered back, chuckling sheepishly. "Anyway. I've…I've known Ahkmenrah for a while now, like you know already by now he's from ancient Egypt. He's…He's just been a really good friend of mine lately."

"Nathan had saved my life when we first met," Ahkmenrah explained to a still shocked Larry, facing Nathan signaling him that he needn't to explain things further placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "He is a brave young soul. Released me on the very first night you worked here."

Nicky finally breathed out a 'wow', his eyes showing more excitement rather than fear at this point. "So you're a Pharaoh?! That's awesome! Nate knows a lot about you guys, he used to help me study for my history class!"

A blush dusts across Nathan's face as Ahkmenrah looks at him with a knowing smirk, whereas Larry chuckles at the flustered teenager. "…So he does now? Well, well, well: I think I'm going to start looking forward to more of our talks, Nathan."

"….It's only stuff most people already know about." Nathan muttered, making Larry grin.

"Nate? Are you blushing?"

"N-No! It's just really warm in here!"

"You are! Oh man this is great. I've never seen you do that around anyone before!"

"Can we please just focus on the problem at hand?" Nathan grumbled, giving Larry a playful narrow of his eyes.

Ahkmenrah nods before he extends his hand, "Yes. ...now, bestow upon me the Tablet that I have been blessed to guard with... so that I may assume the command of my kingdom."

"Oh…" Nathan gulps. "Ahh. About that Ahk: There's kind of a situation going on."

The Pharaoh lowered his hand, already having a sinking feeling as to what he was going to be told of. "…Tell me everything that happened."


	8. Rallying Up-Second Part

**Chapter Nine**

After the Anubis guards break down the metallic gate that previously had them locked up inside, the trio quickly headed out into the hallways. Some shouting however caused Larry to groan out loud, puzzling Nathan, Ahkmenrah and Nicky until they looked over the other side of the room to see none other than Attila and his other Huns making a mad dash to get to them.

"Oh noooooo." The night guard groaned, mentally face palming himself while Nathan looked at him with a curious expression. "Hang on. I gotta deal with this guy."

"Larry?" Nathan called out to him while they were following his lead, racing towards the group of angry Huns. He was not present at the time when they were trying to tear his body apart limb from limb. "What the hell did you do to make them so angry?"

"Nothing. I did absolutely nothing."

"What?!"

"I swear he's out to kill me." Larry muttered, skidding to a halt though when he and Attila got right in each other's faces screaming at each other. Nathan, Ahkmenrah and Nicky widened their eyes at the actually comical scene in a way, watching as the older male attempted to speak the Hun language arguing back with him.

Ahkmenrah sighed out of concern beside Nathan going up in between them. "Larry-I can speak to them I speak Hun."

"No way: You speak Hunnic to?" Nathan asked, clearly impressed by what they had just been told. Hunnic was a language he always found fascinating but figured it would not be needed to know in this age-now it may come quite in handy.

The Pharaoh merely chuckled giving a nod of his head. "Yes. I studied it whenever I got the opportunity to." Attila snarls however, giving a gesture meaning he wants to tear someone apart. Ahkmenrah gave a slight roll of his eyes before speaking politely as possible to the Hun leader than translating what had just been spoken back to the trio. "He says he wants to rip you apart."

"Alright, alright. Again with the tearing I get it. Listen, I understand. Ripping for you…you want to rip things don't you? But, we know why you want to rip things because…" Larry trailed off for a moment. "I think someone ripped YOU a long time ago." Nathan could see the Hun leader swallow a lump in his throat and remembering the history he researched about with Larry he started to feel for him perhaps a bit more now, he watches as Larry tapped gently on his heart. "...I think someone... ripped baby Attila- all lonely... and alone... in his home... in here. They ripped the... love out of you, didn't they?"

Oh he was really putting it on big time.

"A little baby Attila all alone in his tent," Larry continued. Whose daddy went off...to pillage some town or go and plunder somewhere, just doing his job? But who was left alone? You."

And, before their very eyes-Attila the Hun-the fierce warrior talked about throughout history, the scourge of the museum, Attila the Destroyer…was now breaking, choking before them into a sobbing mess of a leader. Larry shushes him gently, opening his arms as the great Hun leader sobs into his shoulder patting him on the back.

Nathan could hear Larry muttering let it go, let it go over again in a soothing sort of tone. A truly interesting sight he was witnessing. "…You know Attila-uh sir I mean," the teenager began as the Hun leader looked up at him with a runny nose. "It's…its okay to be heart-broken. My father was abandoned by his mother a long time ago to. Left to fend for himself until he was taken in by a nice family." He was surprised he was even sharing this information actually, watching as Ahkmenrah translated it in Hunnic for Attila to understand.

Seeing the state Attila was in now made him realize that even the fiercest of warriors can have their break downs from their own tragedies or sufferings. Attila was still human after all. "Never be ashamed to have an emotional moment alright?" He continues, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're human as well. You have a heart and feelings just like the rest of us…"

A warm smile broke across his face seeing Attila start to feel a bit better, pulling away from Larry who mouths the teenager a big 'thank you' focusing on Attila again. "There. You feel better?"

The Hun leader nodded and gave him a grin.

"Good, good. Now…we're really going to need your help."

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

What they see in the main lobby is complete chaos.

The Romans and the cowboys are at it-AGAIN-much to Nathan's unsurprised thinking it was only a matter of time, the Civil war soldiers were at each other's throats, the animals were all on the loose let out by that mischievous Dexter etc etc.

"Oh dear mother of…" Nathan mutters, looking down in panic. How were they going to get everyone's attention like this?

"Alright! Alright I need everyone in the lobby to listen up!" Larry tries, but fails ultimately in the end. He tries again and again as loud as possible but it's as if they're all deaf. Nathan glances over with a concerned expression seeing Nicky grip his father's hand nervously, seeing Teddy stand behind him shaking his head in disbelief and even Attila looks at his men with apprehension.

"OI! Come on you guys can't you stop fighting for one damned minute?!"

Again no response. The look of defeat in their eyes worries even Ahkmenrah.

"Larry. It's no use. They're not going to-."

" **QUUUUUIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!"**

Now THAT caught everyone's attention. Larry and Nathan looked over with grateful expressions at the giant Maoi head giving him a big grin of approval.

" **MY DUM-DUMS WANT TO SPEAK."**

"Thank you," Larry begins with a clear of his throat. "Now. This here, is King Ahkmenrah. His tablet is the thing that brings you all back to life every night. Only problem is that tablet has been stolen by the other older night guards. We need to find him and bring that Tablet back. So we're going to need you all to cooperate with us."

"Oh hoooo no!" Jedediah shakes his head fiercely, "I'm up for helpin' ya, Gigantor, but I am **not** gonna work with Toga boy over here!"

"Roman's work alone." Octavius also answered, the glare Jedediah sent him didn't exactly help calm things down.

There were numerous mutters of protests in the crowd. Some exhibits came to a mutual agreement whereas others were starting to call them out and such. Nathan didn't know what happened, but something inside him suddenly just…

Snapped.

"OI! WILL YOU ALL PLEASE JUST SHUT YOUR HOLES FOR ONE MINUTE?!

Now that did the trick.

Sighing heavily, the teenager began to speak next. "Come on now you guys. I…I know with cultural differences it can be hard working with people who aren't of your race or whatever. That's what it's like at my school sometimes but you know what? I put up with it. You have to eventually work with people even if you may not like them or they may not like you yourself, that's part of life. It IS possible to get along with someone who's different then you. Ahkmenrah's tablet is the very reason you're all able to come to life, without it…the magic's gone."

 _Wow. Where did all that come from?_ He didn't pay attention to Larry, Ahkmenrah, Teddy, Nicky or the Huns giving him surprised expressions. Here he was. The teenager who hardly ever spoke up about anything, normally just walking away from tough situations and now look at him. It…actually made him feel good. Really, REALLY good.

But the silence. The silence was stressing him out. He was about to walk away, thinking what he said sounded like complete garbage when Ahkmenrah stopped him. "Ahk let me through."

Why would they care about a teenager's opinion anyway?

"No. You're going to stay put and continue your speech."

"You really think they'll listen to someone like me?"

A frustrated sigh escaped the Pharaoh's lips. "Nathaniel: Are you so blind as you can't see the effect you made on them?"

"I…don't know what you're-."

"He's telling the truth Teen Gigantor," Jedediah sounded from down below in the lobby, a grin forming across the cowboy's face in approval. "Look. Uh, I know we gave you and Gigantor a hard time so…just wanted to apologize for that. You two really aren't so bad after all."

"I feel the same…but might I add that you and Larry are one of the few who actually managed to stand up to us Romans. It's rare for us to cease and fall back that easily." Octavius chimed in honestly.

Larry blinked in confusion. "But isn't that the reason why you guys were at war again? Because of what I brought up?"

"Perhaps," Octavius nodded. "But: Our young liege reminded us that we're really no different from the other. Our hearts beat as one."

"So this entire fight-?"

"Was just our way of venting."

Larry and Nathan gave each other a look of shock, followed by a weak laugh at the end. Ahkmenrah, Teddy, Attila and Nicky all gave grins of approval. "Alright! Now let's do this together people!"

"Yeah you heard the man: Let's go. For victory!"

The lobby erupted into cheers from not just the human exhibits but from Rexy, some of the other animals and even the faceless masked…whatever the hell they were soldiers.

Even Attila was pumped up rallying his Huns.

Pride.

Nathan was feeling nothing but pride now coursing through his veins. They can do it. He knows without a doubt they can stop Cecil and the others. Teddy claps them both on the shoulder, saying now they were finally learning. His gaze lands upon Ahkmenrah for a brief moment seeing the Pharaoh grin as well in approval.

He can't help but return a grin of his own. Finally he's doing something right for once.


	9. Plan Into Motion

**Chapter Ten**

"You'd think they wouldn't need an army for something like this." Nathan spoke in a light tone, chuckling as he made sure he was paying attention to the map he and Ahkmenrah were currently attempting to follow. Since he was quite poor with directions, trying to get Jedediah, Octavius and their groups to the car outside Larry suggested the Pharaoh go with him to guide him.

"It's amazing they even bothered to agree." Ahkmenrah joked back in a whisper. But Nathan had a feeling Ahkmenrah was more curious about how the RC car worked if not anything else.

"Yeah. I think Larry and I really showed them when we locked them up the second night." He clicked his tongue when he focused on the map and the car as well. "At least they appear to be getting along better…for now anyway."

"I think they're turning." Ahkmenrah suddenly spoke up, nodding his head to the direction the miniatures were heading.

"Got it."

The Pharaoh couldn't help but notice the bone of Rexy still on its string that Larry hooked to it. His expression held a mixture of amusement and fascination. "That is really that Tyrannosaurus's Rex's bone?"

"Pretty neat huh? Rexy uses that to play fetch with. Startled us to though the first time we realized it. At least that was free however, this car was…costly let's say."

"I'm almost afraid to ask how much."

"…You don't want to know Ahk."

" _Yo! Teen Gigantor we're at the cargo door. You can stop now."_

"Thanks Jed…and stop with the Teen Gigantor stuff will ya?" He muttered the last part earning a chuckle from Ahkmenrah. Within moments they heard the car doors open and close, the miniatures talking about how interesting of an experience that was. "Okay boys…" Nathan chuckled when he heard a trio of female Mayan's make an 'ahem!' sound "and girls. Sorry ladies. You know what you have to do."

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Larry, Nicky, Teddy and Attila met up with them moments later after Nathan told them the plan was set into a motion. As they listened closely to the Walkie Talky, it took all the strength they had to not giggle or laugh at how dramatic the miniatures acted for just piercing a tire.

Nathan and Ahkmenrah can no longer hold it in. They're shaking with silent laughter, Teddy biting down on his hand to contain himself, Larry holding onto Attila to keep from doubling over.

" **SAVE YOURSELF!"**

" **I AIN'T QUITTIN YOU!"**

Another men and one more female Mayan let out a tiny shriek as their grip on the rope broke free, sailing in the air for a brief second before landing onto the soft snow as Jedediah pushes the spear in further. Even for them it was too much, for they too were blown back panting heavily.

"Oi! We can hear you laughing thank you very much!" A female Mayan soldier snapped into the radio, hearing the guys finally burst with laughter on the other end.

"Y-Yeah!" A male cowboy stood up helping his Roman companion and Mayan companion on their feet. "It wasn't as easy as it looked for us."

Jedediah let out a tired laugh hearing their group grumble and complain, giving a tip of his hat over to a still panting Octavius. "Thanks for looking out for me. You're not a bad leader Oct."

A faint blush crept up over the Roman's face. Well the compliment nor the nickname were making things any easier for him. He hoped to Jupiter and back Jedediah was NOT seeing him blush. "I…was just concerned for your safety is all. A true leader n-never abandons anyone."

The cowboy leader blinked in surprise never seeing Octavius act like this before. Or maybe he had and just never noticed before? "…Oct? You alright?"

"I'm fine. J-Just a little under the weather I think."

The Roman leader cleared his throat after, yelling out orders for the group to head back inside all the while trying to get his thoughts sorted with a confused Jedediah beside him.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Larry snickers when he finally manages to speak in between chuckles and what not that they did a job well done. "You'd think you guys went on the greatest Odyssey of all time."

"Odd what?" Nicky asked blinking in confusion.

"An incredible journey Nick," Nathan wipes a tear from laughing too much finally letting out a breath of relief before kneeling down to thank them properly. "But seriously guys and ladies. You all did a great job out there. Well done soldiers."

"Aw it was nothing." Jedediah grinned in a sheepish manner.

"You never cease to astound me."

"Come again Oct?"

Nathan blinked curiously when he stands back up, mouthing to Jedediah what that was all about when he received a puzzled shrug in return. The cowboy proceeds to turn his attention to Ahkmenrah, shifting his feet looking up at the Pharaoh with the expression like a child would give if he was ashamed of something he had done. "So…You're Ahk…Ahku….Ahkmenrah right?' He asked, finally getting his name right.

"You are correct," the Pharaoh nodded. "I am he."

"Man….I wish we knew sooner it was you trapped in that damned thing for so long." Jedediah rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing at the very thought. "I know this ain't a good excuse probably to you my king but can ya hear us out?"

Ahkmenrah glanced over at the others. Seeing Nathan smile softly in a reassuring manner, did he nod looking back down at the miniatures. "You may continue."

Jedediah took a deep breath, taking off his hat in a respectful manner. "Our groups were so hot headed towards each other that we didn't think to pay attention to what 'ol Cecil and the other two were planning,"

"You really aren't as bad as we were told," Octavius continued, removing his helmet as well. "You're much different then what people originally thought of. Much different. Able to aid those who are in need…a person such as yourself should not be feared-but understood and respected."

Well.

Ahkmenrah blinked in slight shock, having not quite expected that kind of response from the exhibits.

"You certainly didn't curse as like we were told." Jedediah continued, clearing his throat. "And you also saved Teen Gigantor and Gigantor's lives. You're more humble and noble if not anything else. Do ya think you can find it in your heart to forgive us?"

Ahkmenrah nods suddenly, smiling and chuckling after. "Jedediah. Octavius. You both have my forgiveness."

Nathan lets out a quiet laugh when the two leaders sigh with relief, sitting down on a bench. Despite the fact he's tired on so many levels that a teenager or anyone for that matter should have to go through this has to be the best night of his life. Well, now anyway. He watched in silence as Larry and Nicky came back (having forgotten about those two completely) after helping the other exhibits back in their halls.

"You're relieved aren't you?" Ahkmenrah asked, sitting down beside him.

"How could I not be?" Nathan chuckled, resting his head against the wall. "I'm so glad those two seem to be getting along now. It was…a hassle dealing with them at first. And I did tell you didn't I? That I wanted to prove to everyone you weren't the monster they thought you were. Even Teddy's opened up to you."

"…I never did thank you did I?"

The dark haired male cracked one eye open, looking curiously at a smiling Ahkmenrah beside him. That smile. That damned. Contagious smile of his that made his heart seem to melt like butter. "Thank me? For what?"

"For everything. I'm beginning to think Teddy was right about you and Larry….Guardians of Brooklyn. You hold much greatness within you."

Nathan's face turned a light shade of pink. "I…Uh t-thank you."

The two hadn't realized how close they really were until Larry cleared his throat. Whipping their heads around, they found he, Nicky and an equally curious Jedediah and Octavius standing before them-the two miniatures wiping snow that still lingered on their clothes.

"You know…we were still here this whole time right?" Larry asked, watching as they quickly moved a few inches away from the other muttering apologizes.

"So you're a Guardian of Brooklyn to Nate?" Nicky grinned.

"Uh…"

"My young liege you should be honored! A guardian is the most highest ranking of a leader." Octavius chimed in.

"Aw look boys-the kid's blushing! Guardian…I think that's gonna be my new nickname for ya'll instead of Teen Gigantor and Gigantor." Jedediah guffawed, nearly doubling over when Nathan puffed his face out in annoyance.

"I know how you feel about being given such title," Ahkmenrah smirked. "But I have to admit it is amusing seeing you so flustered over it."

"Nicky snap a photo of Nate blushing will you? I got to show his family this."

"Mr. Daley don't you dare! Nick don't give him the-."

"Lawrence! Nathaniel!"

The sound of horse hooves catches everyone's attention when Teddy comes riding in on Texas, gently patting his friend on the mane before hopping down. "The other two guards are secured but Cecil is nowhere to be found. ….And the tablet is still missing."

Nathan and Ahkmenrah share concerned mixed with weary glances.

This was indeed going to be one hell of the rest of the night.

"…I think I know someone who can help."

 **A/n: Not going to lie...the first time I watched this movie Jed and Octavius had me rolling with the 'I ain't quittin you!' and 'Save yourself!' dialogue XD Gotta love those miniatures huh? :P And some more Ahk/Nathan a bit in here ;3**


	10. Preparations Complete

**Chapter Eleven**

It was only a few minutes before they rush in the Native American exhibit area. Larry's carrying what looks to be a giant hammer…of sorts.

"What in the-?" Lewis mouths behind the glass. "Oh. It's that guard again."

"And it appears he has brought others with him." Clark can't help but catch Lewis and Sacagawea's attention. The Shoshone woman is the first to notice Larry is calling out for them to get out of the way, pushing her two male companion's aside. Watching as the night guard raises the hammer slamming it against the glass, they duck for cover shielding themselves of the now raining glass shards.

Nathan can feel a breeze of cool air coming through as he helps Sacagawea out of her now opened exhibit, watching as Larry does the same for Lewis and Clark.

"Thank you…" She gives a grateful nod to Larry. "For doing that."

"What about those keys you told us you were searching for?" Lewis points out, brushing himself off with a curious glance.

"Uh. About that. Turns out the guards snatched them up, it was either that or find a glass…breaker that's not the point!" He gives a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Do you think you can help us track the other guard down?" Nathan asked, trying to keep his cool standing before some of the greatest explorers in history. "He's stolen the Pharaoh's tablet and we have no clue where Cecil ran off to."

Oh just saying his name left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"And what about the others?" Clark asked, not helping himself by standing in front of Sacagawea in a protective manner. The Shoshone woman could be seen sighing softly in what's guessed to be annoyance.

"They're already caught," Larry continued. "Please. We really need your help."

Sacagawea gently touches Clark's arm, mouthing softly that they aren't going to hurt her watching as the two males cave in allowing her to go forward. "I'll be able to help- for helping us out from here. Where do you want me to begin?"

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

If there's one thing Nathan disliked more than anything else it was cold weather. And it was a little too damned cold for his liking as he rubs his arms, muttering a thanks to Ahkmenrah who shares some body heat by putting an arm around his shoulders ignoring Nicky smirking coyly up at him.

"He went back in that direction," Sacagawea quietly muttered, getting up from her kneeling position in the snow.

"Huh?" Larry blinked, frowning in confusion. "Now why would he-?"

"It's still close to the cargo area." Nathan said in a puzzled as well tone. "…What's he up to?"

"It is puzzling," Clark adds as he walks over with Sacagawea, rifle poised on his shoulder if it was needed. "Who knows what he could be doing in there."

Before anyone could really respond, they hear a horse's whinny and the sound of hooves pounding against the snow. At first, Nathan expects it to be Teddy but his eyes widen when he sees the familiar shape of Cecil controlling the horse's reigns riding a stagecoach. "Hit the decks!"

Suddenly they jump out of the way finding themselves on the cold ground. Ahkmenrah is on top of Nathan, both panting heavily looking up at one another. Adrenaline pumping through their veins.

"Are…Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Ahem! Yes I'm fine."

When Ahkmenrah helps him up though, Nathan let out a startled gasp seeing Teddy ripped in half having had pushed Sacagawea out of the way. At least what happened was less…gruesome considering he was made of wax. The very image though of the great Theodore Roosevelt ripped in half however was not a pleasant one to think of. "Teddy!" He and Larry called out in unison, racing towards the wounded president.

"Lawrence, Nathaniel relax boys," Teddy grunted out grinning up at them. "I'm just made of wax. You two just need to focus on getting Ahkmenrah's tablet back. Half the museum's running amuck out here."

Sacagawea muttered something about starting a fire, kneeling down beside her savior. "You saved me…Theodore."

"You were worth saving my dear."

The kind woman gave a soft smile. "Thank you."

Nathan smiled warmly at the scene but glanced over at Larry who was in his thinking mode. Dawn was approaching minute by minute and they still had a dozen or more animals to get back inside safely.

"Come on- right here!"

The group turned to see the RC car being controlled by Attila with his other Huns behind him and none other than Rexy bringing up the rear. Never. In his whole stay during the museum had he been more pleased to see the giant T-Rex skeleton again.

Attila looked alarmed seeing the president ripped in half as did Clark whom returned with a horse. "What in the…?" The explorer muttered.

"Cecil ran over with a stagecoach and Teddy jumped in front of Sacagawea saving her from harm." Larry still grimaced when he looked over at the president currently being healed by the Shoshone woman then back to Clark nodding to the direction Cecil headed in. "And he headed over to Central Park."

"He still has my tablet," Ahkmenrah added, narrowing his eyes. "How are we to get there?"

"That's where we come in!"

This causes everyone to look down to see Jedediah and Octavius in the little car that rolled up to them. "How can we be of service my liege?" The Roman general asked poking his head out just a bit.

Laughing when Rexy sniffed Nathan in a curious manner, a light bulb had gone off in his head. He looked up at the T-Rex, then over to Ahkmenrah and Nicky with a little grin on his face. "Guys. I think I've found our ride."

"Whoa…" Nick marveled at the giant bone creature before them, obviously having not had met Rexy yet.

"Oh yeah. Nicky, Clark," he gestured to the shocked explorer who looked like he had just seen a ghost. "We'd like you to meet Rexy. The most loveable puppy you'll ever meet…in…your life." The teenager had to move out of the way now and then when Rexy tried nuzzling the left side of his face whenever he talked. "Ha ha. Down boy."

Larry looks over at Nathan with alarm unsure about the idea of his son riding on a T-Rex. "Larry relax, he'll be fine. Ahkmenrah and I will be there with him."

"I better hope you'll be fine," the older male sighed softly. "Well. Looks like you got your ride, I just need one of my own." Seeing as Clark had his own horse from the exhibit, him and Lewis being the ones to lure the animals back inside the building. A soft whinny sounded from behind him, turning around to see Teddy's horse Texas looking at him expectantly pawing his hoof at the ground. "…Teddy."

"Do it, man." The president smirked in approval. Sacagawea, Lewis and Clark nodded as well when Larry mounted the horse climbing upon it.

"Alright. You guys ready?"

"You know I am." Nathan replied.

"So am I."

"As am I."

"But…" Nathan continued, grinning over at Attila. "I wonder how well you guys can manage to keep up."

This caused a smirk of his own to cross over the Hun leader's face, roaring with laughter. **"You've got a sharp tongue boy. My men and I are always prepared for a battle!"** Ahkmenrah couldn't help but laugh at the 'sharp tongue' remark as he translated it for Nathan to understand.

Once the trio climb on Rexy, Larry looks up while trying to keep Texas steady and easy. "Alright. You guys okay up there? Nate? Nicky?"

"We're fine dad!" Nicky called down, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"We're geared up to go to!" Jedediah exclaimed from inside the car, a grin on his face with Octavius gripping the steering wheel impressing Nathan that the Roman general knew how to drive it seemed.

Larry nodded, wishing Sacagawea, Teddy, Lewis and Clark good luck. "Okay. Let's go Texas." He kicks the horse in his sides, taking the lead with the others right behind him.

 **A/n: And we're winding down soon guys: Boy the next one is my favorite chapter that much I will say ^-^ Sorry it took awhile to post**

 **And on another note: ...Did any of you see last weekend's Walking Dead? ;-; Good gosh was my heart hurt how they ended the ep. Hopefully this week or the next we'll get some answers**


	11. Confrontation With Cecil

**Chapter Twelve**

The trees are nothing but a blur as Larry continues leading the front with Rexy on the side of him and Attila in the back. He's looking down at the tracks Cecil's carriage left in the snow, all the while encouraging Texas to keep going and that they were almost up to him. Glancing up, he grins seeing Nicky having the time of his life riding in between Nathan and Ahkmenrah-the teenager controlling the RC car.

" _Hey Gigantor. I think I see that night guard!"_

Relief floods through his veins hearing Jedediah tell him that through the Walkie Talkie. Clenching the horses reigns seeing Cecil up ahead. "Cecil…thanks Jed!" He shouts at the device.

"Jed and Octavius are already up ahead they're gonna try and cut him off!" Nathan called down to him, careful not to loosen his grip on the T-Rex's bones.

"Excellent," the night guard nodded with approval. "So far looks like things are going fine."

"Hang on…" Nathan's voice was suddenly laced with concern, taking out some binoculars he snuck from the storage room. The RC car was nowhere to be seen. "Oh shit. Larry, I can't see them any-."

" _Aaargh! What in the-?"_

Screaming could be heard from the Walkie Talkie. A terrible feeling begins to overwhelm Larry, hearing them in absolute panic churns his stomach. "Hang on…" Nathan finally spoke. "I-I can see them now! Oh God they're going to crash into that tree if they don't turn!" The screaming and shouting continued until they heard a crash…

-Boom.

"Oh no." Larry muttered, swallowing as he sees the explosion and the disfigured RC. "The guys-."

"Dad we'll take care of them!" Nicky shouted from above the T-Rex. "Just go and get that guy!"

Nathan gave Larry a thumbs up meaning that they really can handle this seeing the concerned look on the night guard's face. "This is all you Larry! We'll be just fine!" He noticed Larry was about to say something but the older man grimaced-the leaders needed help and now.

"Got it-make sure that nothing happens to them!"

He and Ahkmenrah nodded, Nathan clicking his tongue commanding Rexy to speed up further. Hoping. Praying that the leaders are alright and Larry can catch that old bastard.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A smirk can be seen on Larry's face when he hops off of Texas not before praising the horse for lending him aid seeing Cecil groan as the other exhibits soon join him. The former night guard finally stands up on his feet, sighing heavily. "Okay. You caught me alright…now what?"

"Oh we have something planned for you alright." He stepped aside for Ahkmenrah and Nathan. "He would like a word first though." Nodding to Ahkmenrah.

Nathan crossed his arms over his chest, glaring all the while Ahkmenrah began speaking to the former night guard whose face was as pale as the snow that lingered on the ground. "Cecil Fredericks," Ahkmenrah began, attempting to keep his temper in check but how could he? This was the man who imprisoned him…the man who LIED to the others that he was a cursed ruler and hurt Nathan as well in the process. "I do believe you have something of mine."

"Y-You're the mummy?!" Cecil shouts, eyes widening and swallowing in a nervous state immediately handing the tablet back over. "I…I am so sorry."

"How could you leave me locked up for FIFTY years? Lying about me to the others…making me seem like the enemy." His passive fury was evident, Nathan and the others could see. The way his hands clenched and un clenched at his sides, taking slow breaths.

"Ahk," Nathan sounded suddenly, making the Pharaoh look to his right seeing the teenager standing beside Larry. "Leave him alone. If you want to vent about it, just…you can let your anger out on me alright? He's not worth it."

Seeing the concerned look on the younger male's face, Ahkmenrah eventually felt himself relax. Nodding in understanding, He was right. Plus, if he had shown his fury then what good will that do in the end? He'd be no better than Cecil, Gus and Reginald by doing such act. "Very well." His tone was bitter, but complied too Nathan's request.

"Good." The teenager was relieved, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Ahkmenrah's golden tablet held securely against his chest.

Larry narrowed his eyes at him. "One other thing, Cecil. I'd like it that in the future- don't ever talk about me like that in front of my son again or treat him like that." He growls. "Or to Nate or any of the other exhibits." The new night guard gives a nod over to Attila. "Hey Huns," he began. "Tell Attila to have his boys…" he trails off seeing their eager expressions. "To take him back. Put him up with the guards."

Ahkmenrah called over the Huns, watching as Cecil was hoisted up with a wide eyed expression on his face. "And don't rip his limbs guys. Well…maybe just a leg-."

"Nathan!" Larry scolded.

"What? Okay, okay fine. No limb ripping at all."

The Huns shared their mutters of disappointment, carrying Cecil effortlessly back inside the museum ignoring the elderly gentlemen's pleas for them to put him down.

"And where's Jed and Octavius?" He was appeased to see that the two miniatures were in fact safe and sound in Nicky's hands when the child opened them, revealing the cold but very much alive figures. "Jed, Octavius!"

"W-We're fine my liege," Octavius spoke up, letting out a sneeze before grinning up at him. "V-Very chilled but we'll live. I'm afraid t-the car is…"

"Forget about the car," Nathan shook his head with a small smile. "We're just glad you two are alive." Looking up however he can see the orange sun peeking out over the horizon, eyes widening just slightly. "Oh no…sunrise. How are we going to get everyone back properly?"

"This Tablet," Ahkmenrah stated, having already guessed what the teenager and the night guard were thinking of. "Is commanded, guarded and is rightfully mine to use. The others will be led to their proper locations."

"Seriously?" Larry asked.

The Pharaoh gave a nod, holding the tablet before him as if he were reading a book and began the incantations. **_"Lord Khonsu, Father of the Moon, heed my plea- take those under your power who went astray from their original place- guide them to return!"_**

Larry, Nathan and Nicky peered down as the Tablet began glowing softly as if it listened to Ahkmenrah's words. Jedediah and Octavius gazed up to see Rexy roam around heading back inside along with many of the others that still hung around.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Inuit."

"Check."

"Two elephants?"

"Check."

"Llama."

"Check."

"Alpaca's and Incans."

"Welcome back ladies." Larry gave a nod of greeting to the two Incan women who walked in through the doors as does Nathan. Wondering what happened to the moose, he and Ahkmenrah both have weary expressions the minute they see the creature attempting to come in via doorway.

"Uh…Larry. This big lug's trying to get in." They winced seeing him try again and again to get through the doors.

"Hang on I'll deal with this joker…" Larry grumbled in annoyance, shouting at the moose to go around back to the cargo hold. "Okay. Well, got that taken care of." He let out a sigh of relief to see the once long line of exhibits starting to dwindle.

"Vikings." Nathan checked. "Nice to see you again gentlemen, oh and by the way we believe someone made a mess in the funeral pyre? Might want to get that cleaned up yeah?" He could hear Jedediah and Octavius snickering down below when one Viking sneered in his direction, cursing at him in Norse. "Yeah same to you pal. Keep moving."

"You understood that?" Ahkmenrah asked, marking down a mammoth that came through.

"Not one word."

"Lawrence! Nathaniel, excellent work boys!"

As soon as they spotted Teddy riding in looking good as new with Sacagawea behind him, Larry and Nathan called out to him excitedly. A big grin crosses over Nathan's face. "Wow look at you sir. You're as good as new."

"A little fire and wax: I feel like a new man." The president replied, Sacagawea could be seen blushing in faint at the praising when she shyly walked over to the group.

"Really we owe you big for helping us out." Larry replied.

"It was no trouble, I was glad to be of use." She added, a brilliant smile crossing over her face. "However. I believe we should be thanking you all: For getting us out of there and allowing us to help your friend." With that, the Shoshone bowed respectfully to Ahkmenrah as did he in return.

The last line of exhibits finally enter when-.

"Dexter!" Teddy and Nathan called out together, laughing as the capuchin puts himself on Nathan's shoulder while Larry gave an eye roll.

Ahkmenrah arched a brow. "Oh…him I see."

"So you're the one who's been giving us all this grief huh?" Nathan stroked the top of his head with his finger, laughing softly when the furry creature simply chirps, jumping over to Teddy after going onto Nicky who giggled. "Don't do it again alright buddy?"

Dexter grinned.

He did manage to catch the Pharaoh's attention when Ahkmenrah began speaking. "For such a tiny creature you manage to give everyone a hassle haven't you?"

"You'll have to keep an eye on him most of all my king." Teddy commented, smiling at the sight of Sacagawea cooing at the monkey who seems to be relishing the attention he's currently getting tossing Larry a cocky smirk of sorts.

The night guard's eye all but twitched at the action, sighing heavily. "You-!" He began, watching as Dexter slipped behind Teddy's neck slowly peeking out. Noting how scared the little guy actually looked now, Larry winced at his expression rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay. Maybe…I was a little hard on you. Dexter-no hard feelings alright? Simple, easy and quick to the point."

"I don't know," Nicky comments in a teasing tone with a grin. "I think he likes picking on you the most dad."

"Looks like you've got a new buddy Mr. Daley." Nathan chimed in, laughing when Larry shot him a rather fowl expression.

"So like I said Dexter no hard-." But the minute he repeats himself, the capuchin all but sticks his tongue out and blows a raspberry purposely making sure the spit hits Larry in the face. "Why you little-!"

"Lawrence." Teddy warns.

"But he started it!"

"Alright children that's enough," Nathan teases. "Now. Let's get this museum cleaned up!"


	12. Final Night

**Final**

It took some hours, just until five thirty am when the museum was finally cleaned spotless. Nathan and Ahkmenrah took what little time they had left before sunrise, to walk around a little and place the Tablet back in its proper location (all the while ignoring the childish 'ooooohs' from Jedediah, Octavius, Nicky and Clark).

The Anubis guards let them pass, more subdued when Ahkmenrah gives them a sharp command not to attack again.

"Well think of it this way," Nathan commented after watching the Pharaoh hang his Tablet back up. "We finally got it back and restored order to the museum…something positive right?"

"Perhaps." Ahkmenrah said, nodding thoughtfully. "As long as it is protected by myself I should be able to keep it guarded from intruders. Hopefully something like this does not happen again."

Nathan gave a nod.

Three days though. He simply cannot believe all this happened in just three whole nights. Him freeing Ahkmenrah on the first, stopping his Anubis guards from finding him. And convincing the other exhibits to place their trust on the Pharaoh tonight. It was unreal. Simply unreal. The teenager could faintly hear Larry calling out to him, signaling that it was time for them to leave soon. There was a look of brief sadness in his and Ahkmenrah's eyes. He didn't want to leave just yet nor did the Pharaoh. "Well…I guess that's my cue to head off-."

His sentence was cut off when he was pulled into a surprised hug by the Pharaoh. Dark brown eyes blinked rapidly at the contact, but, he returned it none the less, smiling fondly at the warm feeling it gave him. "Thank you, Nathan," Ahkmenrah whispered into his hair. "For everything you and your friends have done for me." They risked their lives and all for his sake. By far the most noble of people he has ever come across. "I cannot thank you enough. You even showed me of the outside world…no one has ever gone that far for me before."

"N-No problem." Nathan stuttered, clearing his throat. "I…I just did what I knew had to be done. We I mean n-not just me. I…Ack sorry for stuttering." He laughed in a sheepish tone making Ahkmenrah grin.

For some minutes they merely just stood there.

Embracing one another for as long as possible, Nathan closing his eyes as Ahkmenrah stroked his soft, dark locks in a soothing manner. When the teenager lifted his head up, their faces flushed realizing just how close they were to each other's lips.

But neither seemed to have minded it.

It was like a jolt of electricity coursed through Nathan's veins when Ahkmenrah leaned his head down lower, their eyes closed…lips just barely inches away…

"Nate! Nathan, come on man: We're waiting for you."

They jumped almost instantly away as soon as Larry poked his head around the corner of the exhibit, making sure Nathan was doing alright wondering why he was taking so long. "Uh…S-Sure thing Mr. Daley! I'll…I'll see you soon alright Ahk?"

"Y-Yes. Yes you really should be going." Ahkmenrah cleared his throat next, releasing his hold of Nathan's hand quickly but it pained him deep down for Rah knows why when he had done so. "Go. It is your calling, your duty-Guardian of Brooklyn."

"Geesh. You're never going to let that go are ya?"

"Afraid not," the Pharaoh winked at him. "You should be honored. In my time, it was of great importance to have such labels."

"What can I say…I'm a rebel. I go against the norm." Nathan joked, laughing softly before giving Ahkmenrah one more quick hug. "I promise. I WILL see you again…you'll wait for me won't you?"

"Of course I will."

He'll wait for as long as it will take. Looking forward to the teen's return.

 _ **SOME WEEKS LATER…**_

The museum was in full swing. Music blared from all corners of the room as the exhibits threw one big party. As soon as Nathan entered the building, he let out a laugh seeing Nicky happily riding on Rexy's back waving down excitedly at him. "Nate! Glad you could make it. Ahk's over there if you're looking for him." He gave a nod over to where the Huns were break dancing with the Pharaoh.

Even Larry seemed to be enjoying himself, Nathan let out a surprised laugh when he saw the night guard surfing the crowd like what you see at concerts and such.

Squeezing through the crowd, giving greetings to some exhibits he knew, one being the Eskimo family he finally found himself standing in front of Ahkmenrah. "May I have a dance my king?" He asked, giving a mock bow.

Ahkmenrah couldn't help but give him that contagious grin, placing his hand in Nathan's watching as Jedediah and Octavius drove the RC car with Rexy chasing after it having the time of their lives.

"Indeed you may…" He winked.

That. Was one night Nathan will never forget.

 **A/n: And that's a wrap! 3 I'm so pleased of the positive responses this story has gotten, I'm always nervous whenever I share an OC story anymore with how some fans can be about them and all that so it was a relief to know how well liked Nathan was (funny because he actually annoyed me a bit some chapters for the rest of the series LOL).**

 **Any who.**

 **Again thanks to all for sharing your support! I may or may not post the Smithsonian story...it's already up on Ao3 though if I don't post it here so I'll link you to my account if you're still interested.**

 **I'd like to wish my readers an early Merry Christmas or *insert whatever holiday you celebrate instead of Christmas* and another big thank you! Until next time**


End file.
